Treaty of Fredes
The Treaty of Fredes (in Catalan, Tractat de Fredes, in Spanish, Tratado de Fredes) is a document signed by representatives of the Crown of Aragon, the Kingdom of Valencia and the Principality of Catalonia on December 3rd, 1456, which both put an end to the war between Valencia and Catalonia and meant the official recognition of the independence of Catalonia by the Crown of Aragon. The Treaty takes its name from the small village of Fredes, almost over the border between the Kingdom of Aragon, Valencia and Catalonia. The Treaty written by the aragonese Consejo de Gobernación, by then representatives of the King of Aragon, "in a meeting with the President de la Generalitat de Catalunya", states that (1) the elections held in the Principality on November 11th (sic), 1456, showed that the people agreed with the Declaration of Independence of the Principality of Catalonia and (2) the war between Valencia and Catalonia should find an end; and thus it stipulates (1) the recognition of the independence of Catalonia, and (2) the end of the war and restitution of the former borders. Original in Spanish of the Treaty of Fredes: "Nosotros, el Consejo de Gobernación, representantes de Su Majestad, reunidos solemnemente con el President de la Generalitat de Catalunya, declaramos lo siguiente: - Que el pueblo de Cataluña dio la victoria en los últimos comicios celebrados el 11 de noviembre de 1456 a la lista que mostró su firme voluntad de desarrollar lo estipulado en la Declaración de Independencia de Sant Joan de les Abadesses del 13 de octubre del mismo año; - Que la guerra entre el Principado de Cataluña y el Reino de Valencia, sea cual sea su origen, es infructuosa para ambas partes, y ésta no ha de prolongarse por más tiempo. Para hallar un fin definitivo al conflicto bélico entre el Principado de Cataluña y el Reino de Valencia, y para aclarar de manera concluyente el conflicto político entre el Principado de Cataluña y la Corona de Aragón, disponemos lo siguiente: - La Corona de Aragón reconoce la plena soberanía e independencia del Principado de Cataluña, y a la Generalitat de Catalunya como máximo órgano de gobierno del mismo; - El Principado de Cataluña reconoce la plena soberanía e independencia de la Corona de Aragón, integrada por el Reino de Aragón y el Reino de Valencia, y al Consejo de Gobernación como máximo órgano de gobierno de la misma. - La Corona de Aragón y el Principado de Cataluña, a partir de la publicación del presente documento, se comprometen a lo siguiente: I. Cese inmediato de hostilidades entre la Corona de Aragón y el Principado de Cataluña; II. Restablecimiento de la frontera entre el Reino de Valencia y el Principado de Cataluña, situándose ésta entre el nudo al norte de la ciudad de Castellón y el nudo al sur de la ciudad de Tortosa; y mantenimiento de la frontera actual entre el Reino de Aragón y el Principado de Cataluña; III. Desmilitarización del territorio existente entre las ciudades de Castellón y Tortosa, Monzón y Lérida, y Fraga y Lérida, en un plazo máximo de tres días a partir de la publicación del presente acuerdo; IV. Apertura de las fronteras entre la Corona de Aragón y el Principado de Cataluña a partir del cuarto día de la publicación del presente acuerdo; - Tanto la Corona de Aragón como el Principado de Cataluña renuncian a cualquier reclamación por daños o agravios previos a la firma del presente acuerdo. Asimismo, la Corona de Aragón y el Principado de Cataluña, mediante el presente acuerdo, muestran su intención de retomar una relación de confianza, restablecer el comercio, crear lazos de Justicia y no llevar a cabo acciones en el futuro que comprometan la seguridad y soberanía de sus pueblos. Firmado y sellado en Fredes, a tercer día del mes de diciembre del año de mil y cuatrocientos y cincuenta y seis de Nuestro Señor, Por la Corona de Aragón, D. Anzo de Berasategui, Gran Canciller, D. Lyzander D’Anghier, Senescal, Por el Principado de Catalunya, Molt Honorable Visigot de Plegamans, President de la Generalitat Honorable Gregoryt de Malatesta i Pladevall, Chambelán - Camerlenc, Por el Reino de Valencia Doña Rose de anthares Pern y valmont, Gobernadora Doña Linwen de Valencia, Chambelán"